Love and regret
by acely
Summary: Cinta dan penyesalan selalu datang disaat yang bersamaan. Disaat engkau berada didalam penyesalan, cinta akan datang menyelamatkan mu. AllukaxKurapika


¤ cinta dan penyesalan selalu datang di saat yang bersamaan...

Alluka adalah seorang gadis populer nomor 3 di SMAnya . Rambut hitam lebat nya selalu terurai. Kedua mata cokelatnya seakan menghisap pandangan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Seorang gadis yang ceria dan imut , itulah pandangan orang-orang tentang Alluka. Alluka tidak terlalu memikirkan kepopulerannya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang Ia suka. Ia sangat suka makan . Meski orang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menghentikan sifatnya itu .

¤ Saat engkau berada dalam penyesalan , cinta akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu...

Alluka mungkin adalah anak yang cantik dan manis . Namun , dibalik semua itu Alluka memiliki selera yang sangat aneh. Ia menyukai orang aneh karena Alluka berpikir bahwa orang aneh itu menarik. Satu-satunya orang aneh yang dapat menarik perhatian Alluka adalah Kurapika. Alasan mengapa Alluka tertarik kepada Kurapika adalah kacamatanya yang besar dan bulat. Ia juga suka melihat rambut Kurapika yang berwarna kuning. Baginya, rambut Kurapika terlihat sangat lembut. Padahal gak ada yang berpikir bahwa Kurapika itu menarik. tapi menurut Alluka, Kurapika adalah laki-laki paling menarik diantara semua orang .

¤ Ketika cinta mulai tumbuh , semua mata memandang ...

Saat ini, Alluka sudah menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Ia sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya yang baru. Terlebih lagi Kurapika duduk disamping Alluka .

Suatu hari, Ketika pelajaran biologi, Alluka lupa membawa kacamatanya. Oleh karena itu selama pelajaran, Alluka tidak mencatat apapun yang ditulis gurunya dipapan tulis. Melihat hal itu, Kurapika memberi catatannya kepada Alluka.

"Kau...gak kelihatankan ?" Katanya kepada Alluka

"I..iya"Alluka mengangguk."Umm... Makasih. namamu kurapika kan ?" Tanya Alluka.

Kurapika tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya lalu menunduk. Kurapika merasa jantungnya hendak berhenti hanya karena tatapan dari Alluka. Saat Alluka mulai mencatat, Kurapika melirik Alluka. lalu pipinya memerah.

¤ Menyeleksi sang cinta hanya di lihat melalui fisik...

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kurapika berlari ke toilet , melepas kacamatanya lalu membasuh mukanya. "_Wa... Wajahku merah..._" Kata Kurapika didalam hati.

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, Alluka tersenyum lembut kepada Kurapika. Pada awalnya Kurapika sangat kaku saat berbicara bersama Alluka. Tapi , lama kelamaan Kurapika merasa nyaman berada disamping Alluka. Mereka mulai makan bersama ketika jam istirahat. Belajar bersama dan selalu bersama-sama.

¤ Seluruh mata memandang , melihat kembali apa yang terjadi, dan memberikan penilaian...

Setelah beberapa waktu, Kurapika dan Alluka menjadi semakin dekat. Selama ini, Kurapika diam-diam menyukai Alluka. Namun, Alluka yang polos, sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis dan gosip-gosip aneh pun beredar ._ apakah mereka pacaran ? Gak bisa dipercaya alluka_ _ternyata seleranya rendah . Dasar kurapika hiding belang mau-maunya mendekati Alluka yang populer. _

Anak gadis lain yang cukup dekat dengan Alluka pun merasa marah. mereka merasa bahwa Alluka semena-mena dan merasa bahwa semua laki-laki memerlakukan Alluka secara spesial maka dari itu Alluka tetap banyak disukai oleh orang-orang meskipun Ia berbicara dengan riangnya bersama Kurapika didepan umum.Alluka lebih sering berbicara dengan Kurapika dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

Pada akhirnya semua hanya ada penyesalan , rasa sakit , depresi...

Kurapika selalu mengajarkan pelajaran matematika kepada Alluka, karena Alluka benar-benar bodah dalam pelajaran matematika. Alluka sangat senang dapat berteman dengan Kurapika. Apalagi kurapika, bisa diajak bicara sekali-sekali oleh Alluka saja sudah membuatnya bangga. Lalu setelah berpikir berulang kali Kurapika pun membulatkan pikirannya dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Alluka. Lalu Kurapika menaruh surat dibawah buku Alluka.

Ketika Alluka sedang membereskan bukunya, Ia melihat surat tersebut. namun, ketika Alluka ingin membacanya, segerombolan gadis yang marah terhadap Alluka datang kepadanya.

"Alluka, kau mau kepopuleranmu menurun gara-gara kurapika ya?! Kalo kamu masih mendekati dia kami gak mau jadi teman mu lagi!"

Alluka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, karena Alluka tidak pernah memandang orang-orang lewat kepopulerannya. tapi Alluka sangat takut ditinggal oleh teman-temannya. Alluka merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan yang tak enak. lalu Alluka ingat dengan surat yang dipegangnya tadi. Kemudian Alluka membaca surat yang belum sempat ia baca itu. di surat itu berisi kata-kata singkat

_Alluka , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu datanglah ke belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang . Kurapika_

Ketika jam pelajaran Alluka melirik Kurapika, sambil bertanya-tanya didalam dirinya _apa yang ingin dikatakan Kurapika ?_

ketika bel pulang, Alluka membereskan barang-barangnya. Kurapika sudah tidak ada di kelas lagi. Alluka berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Ketika Ia sampai, disana sudah ada Kurapika yang menunggu. lalu kurapika berdiri dihadapan Alluka dengan wajah tenang (sebenarnya Alluka tidak dapat memastikan apakah wajah Kurapika tenang atau tidak karena wajahnya tertutup kacamatanya yang bulat dan besar tapi sepertinya begitu) dan berkata

"Alluka... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Alluka tak menyangka bahwa Kurapika akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

¤Sekarang kau memutuskan segala hal tanpa berpikir ,hanya sesal yang akan menghantuimu kembali ...

Wajah Alluka menjadi merah. ini pertama kalinya Ia merasa sebahagia itu, tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. ternyata Alluka benar-benar menyukai Kurapika, namun ia tidak bisa bilang kata-kata "iya".mulutnya menolak apa yang sesungguhnya ingin Ia katakan. Apa yang di katakan oleh teman-temannya tadi mengganggu pikiran Alluka, Membuat Alluka kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Alluka dengan pikiran tak menentu menjawab "maaf aku gak bisa ..."

Alluka pun pergi dari hadapan Kurapika . Alluka berlari sambil menangis tak dapat melihat wajah Kurapika sedikitpun , dalam waktu yang sama. Kurapika yang ditolak oleh Alluka membatu, tak dapat mengatakan apapun. lalu jatuhlah setetes air dari matanya. Kurapika tidak percaya bahwa Alluka akan menolaknya dalam waktu 5 detik. sambil tersenyum dalam wajah penuh air mata, kacamata kurapika pun terjatuh. Kurapika berkata dalam hati, _apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Alluka? aku tidak akan menyerah ... Apapun yang terjadi. _

¤ Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kau lakukan ...

Esoknya kurapika datang dengan sosok yang berbeda. ia tak memakai kacamatanya lagi. Mata biru laut seperti permata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan terbuka. Wajah mulus dan bersih, mata bulat namun tegas berwarna biru laut yang amat indah, dengan rambutnya yang tidak terlalu pendek dan berwarna kuning membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti pangeran.

Sejak saat itu seluruh gadis di sekolah mengincarnya. Alluka tak dapat berkedip melihat orang yang disukainya dikerumbuni gadis lain. Saat di kelas, Alluka lupa membawa kacamatanya lagi. Melihati it, Kurapika meminjamkan catatannya. Mereka pun bertatap mata. Alluka berusaha untuk tersenyum namun ekspresinya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Alluka menangis. kurapika sangat terkejut lalu berdiri dan langsung mengajak Alluka ke ruang kesehatan.

¤ cinta membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin , karena itu saya harap kalian dapan menemukan cinta kalian...

Kurapika mengusap air mata Alluka. lalu ia memeluknya!

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kurapika.

Alluka yang berada di dekapan Kurapika lalu berkata "maaf... Maafkan aku kurapika , saat itu aku menolakmu hanya karena perkataan teman-teman , maaf.."

Kurapika hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menatap mata alluka dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata " Alluka aku..."

Tiba-tiba, ..

**BRAK!**

"Hei Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gak dengar ya? Aku bilang Jangan dekati adikku!" Killua pun datang.

Dengan marah, Alluka menatap killua dengan tajam.

"A..ada apa Alluka?" Tanya Killua dengan kaku .

"Kak Killua, bisa tolong jangan ganggu aku gak?" Kata Alluka dengan senyuman setengah niat. Killua, yang terkejut dengan respon Alluka segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan terpaksa. Setelah ia pergi, Alluka mengunci pintu. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia berbalik, melihat Kurapika dan berkata "Umm... Ayo kita lanjutkan " katanya dengan wajah ceria dan tersenyum.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Hehe.. Ya , aku sangat menyukaimu Alluka" lalu kurapika mencium pipi Alluka, membuat pipi Alluka menjadi merah.


End file.
